


When you're having hot sex in the middle of a party, in a friend's bedroom and feel no shame about it.

by Alfatina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And just as much for the actual sex, Begging, But just know Jihan is a couple and they’re more than fine with Seungcheol joining in often, Curses in the bedroom, D/s dynamic, Discussing sex ideas during sex, Especially from Seungcheol, Explicit Smut, Feel free to ask me to add one in the comment, He is a worshipper dominant when it comes to Jeonghan, Humiliation, I need to develop this AU if I want you to understand, If this can qualifie 8000 words of foreplay, If you want to beta this please do so, Jeonghan is called a slut but he liked it, Jihan established couple, Literally 15 pages just for foreplay, M/M, Multi, Non-explicit consent as it’s based on an AU where they do this sort of thing often, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possible Mistakes, Praise Kink, Praise and worship, Sensual show, Seungcheol is a friend with benefit, Slow build porn, So basically this is smut, So usually more dominant regardless of the position, Spanking, Submissive!Jeonghan, Switch!Seungcheol, Taggs will be added as necessary, Teasing, The word is used twice, Usually Jeonghan is more of a switch who likes to top or power bottom, Vibrating egg, bottom!jeonghan, bound hands, but also more than that, collegeAU, it’s part of the humiliation, lots and lots of teasing, non-native english speaker, top!jisoo, top!joshua, unbetaed, with settings so it’s more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfatina/pseuds/Alfatina
Summary: “Trying to prove something Angel?” teased Seungcheol, back again next to his head. The bastard knew this was pretty arousing for him to hear someone speak so close and blowing air on the sensible shell of his ear. His pants were already filling a bit tighter than before.“Cut it off or I won’t go down on you at all, Cheol” the youngest retorqued anyways, arching an eyebrow at the other man and making him whine petulantly.“Oooh…” cowed softly Joshua while passing around the table to hand Jeonghan his freshly made beverage. “I sense drama in the air.”.....“First rule Angel. Don’t. Talk.” he whispered against his exposed left ear, licking the shell then blowing up on it. A shudder wracked through Jeonghan’s frame and Joshua smiled smugly, pretty satisfied with himself.For good measure and because he was a tease, Joshua did it again. It was Seungcheol who moaned aloud for Jeonghan, dragging out the sound in his version of teasing.“Fuck you two look so hot putting up a show for me.” rasped Seungcheol in a gruff tone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is my monster of a porn fic just waiting to be finished, dolled up and shared. I cut it in three part because I haven't quite finished the last one, and it's long anyway. The first part is the shortest because it was the most coherent way to cut it.  
>  Warning: This is NOT a reflect, copy or whatever of the mind of the real Seventeen member Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo. I'm merely using them as my muse to write porn. Very gay porn.  
>  If you are sensible to this, please proceed carefully or click back. 
> 
> This work is written by a non-native english person and not beta read. As such all mistakes are mine. If you would like to beta this, I would be most delighted!
> 
> Have a nice day, you beautiful and wonderful people ~

Jeonghan knocked loudly on the door, blaring music drowning his polite attempt to signal his arrival to the party. Really, it was just customary. Expecting no one to hear him, the young man invited himself in. Messy rows of shoes littered beside the cream wall of the narrow corridor, some backpack and coats abandoned on the way to closed doors. As Jeonghan was getting off his shoes the nearer door opened, letting in even louder rap music and a tipsy Hansol.

 

“ Oh hey man!” drawled the younger as he made his way to the toilet.

 

Jeonghan only hummed in answer, the two bottles of alcohol he brought in each hand as he walked to the main part of the party. In a decently sized living room over thirty persons were packed, some dancing to the raw rap while most of them were lounging around, a drink and sometimes a smoke in hand. Most faces he recognized, which eased some off his anxiety. Despite having numerous friends and presenting as a confident man, Jeonghan was quite shy and disliked encountering too many strangers at once. Spotting Joshua over the makeshift bar ( really, just a table where all the alcohol was stocked ) Jeonghan quickly joined him, putting his own addition to the already full display. 

 

“ Whisky and Vodka?” asked Joshua in-lieu of greetings, dipping slightly his head to acknowledge the other’s presence.

“ For everybody's tastes” retorted back Jeonghan, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Laughing quietly the native american poured drinks for the both of them, knowing the older’s taste quite well after all those years partying together. The whole crew was here tonight, absently noted Jeonghan as he surveyed the room. Hansol was back, rolling a joint while Seungkwan was telling him something animatedly. Jun was lounging on one of the sofa, his long frame not quite fully on the cushions. He has a cigarette dangling from his fingers carelessly, head thrown back as he puffed out the white smoke. The sight was quite beautiful with the dimed lights and Minghao apparently thought so as well because he was already pointing his camera to his friend. 

 

“Hey there handsome” rasped a voice softly next to his ear as fingers loosely hold his hips from behind. Jeonghan couldn’t quite contain a small smile so he didn’t even bother.

 

“Hey there pretty” he drawled back, letting his head fall back on the man’s shoulder. It was Seungcheol, his long time friend and sometimes more. Maybe more tonight, judging by the soft but insistent caress of the man’s thumbs, tingling his skin underneath his shirt. Joshua was looking at them with a barely concealed smirk, amusement and a hint of lust tinting his pretty eyes. Jeonghan knew they started the party a long time before he came. He knew that while Joshua disliked drinking too much, he was at least tipsy and loosened up. And from the smell he could tell that Seungcheol was a lot more gone with… rum. Definitely rum and orange juice. But Jeonghan hadn’t even a chance to start on his own glass, and he came here with the intention to get drunk. So he pushed lightly the older one back -Seungcheol giving in easily as always- and just knocked down his own mixture of vodka, orange juice and a hint of strawberry sirup. Without looking up he held his now empty drink to Joshua expectantly, knowing the other would get the hint. 

 

“Trying to prove something Angel?” teased Seungcheol, back again next to his head. The bastard knew this was pretty arousing for him to hear someone speak so close and blowing air on the sensible shell of his ear. His pants were already filling a bit tighter than before.

“Cut it off or I won’t go down on you at all, Cheol” the youngest retorqued anyways, arching an eyebrow at the other man and making him whine petulantly. 

“Oooh…” cowed softly Joshua while passing around the table to hand Jeonghan his freshly made beverage. “I sense drama in the air.”

 

And after Jeonghan accepted the drink, the native american just glided over Wonwoo and Mingyu, who seemed rather engaged in a discussion with three other friends. Jeonghan heard more than he felt Seungcheol slight intake of breath. Joshua tended to have this effect on people, all grace and elegance and poise hiding a sharp mind and teasing personality. Which is probably the reason he fell so hard for him, they just complimented each other well. And it’s not for nothing they were called the “evil twins”. Dino, Dokyeom or even Seungcheol would fervently attest anytime about their ‘dirty tricks’ whenever they rounded on them, all pretty smile and innocent eyes. Speaking of Dino, was he trying to put on a strip-tease show? The languid beat of the music and the gliding sweat on his skin made it all the more sensual. Minghao, never one to let an opportunity for lifetime blackmail pass, was already filming it up. Jeonghan needed to ask him for a copy later. Minghao was usually pretty though, but a little pouting never hurted anyone and the youngest was a total pushover for his cute, sad face. 

 

“I should probably stop him”, sighed Seungcheol having followed the younger gaze across the room. “And probably pull him off drinks and strip-poker for the rest of the night, when we’re at it. I can’t believe he is the youngest here!”

 

Before the oldest could dramatically took off and put an end to the show, Jeonghan stopped him with a hand on his chest.

 

“Nah, let him makes his own experiences. Kid need to learn how to handle his drinks and weed.” he stated, a smirk dangling off his lips.

 

“Jeonghan, you can’t possibly be serious?” snapped back the oldest with wide, incredulous eyes.

 

“Dead serious actually. And since I’m starting to get drunk as well, is the earlier proposition still on the table?” answered calmly Jeonghan while sipping the end of his beverage.

 

“A- are you….Are you really talking about sex when Dino’s trying to get naked in the middle of a fullroom?” And since the youngest just stared at him with a bored look, Seungcheol continued “You are serious. I can’t believe it.”

 

Jeonghan just stared at him some more, waiting for him to make up his mind. The oldest was an intelligent man, but he often found it difficult to think fast through unexpected situations.

 

“You know what? You’re right. And when Dino will start to whine tomorrow when he will either remember, or someone shows him the pictures, I’m just going to throw you under the bus.” finally decided Seungcheol with a final nodd. 

“Great, I’m calling Shua. Hoshi, Woozi or Dokyeom’s room?”

“Hoshi’s, he’s the only one who won’t mind. I know you would feel guilty if we have sex at Dokyeom’s and his room is way too messy anyway, and Jihoon will just murder us.” replied Seungcheol, giving a final squeeze to Jeonghan’s hips and pulling off to said room. 

 

…………………………………

 

A couple of minutes later found them in Hoshi’s room, a few messy clothes on the floor and some stuff laying on the desk, but otherwise pretty clean. Only his bed lamp, dimmed with a red see-through paper was giving off a little bit of light. With the music still mutedly pumping through the room, it gave a very sensual feeling. Catching Joshua eye’s, Jeonghan teasingly ran his tongue over his lips and dragged his bottom lips between his teeths. Gliding his hand on his shirt, catching the open sides and showing off a bit more of skin as he threw his head back. Drinking up both Seungcheol focused stare and Joshua slowly understanding one, Jeonghan’s repeated the motion another time while languidly rolling his hips. This time, at the end of his move Joshua was in-front-of him. The american’s hand get up, caressing his face slowly to the nap of his neck where it grabbed a handful of hair and sharply pulled back. Jeonghan moaned openly, the low sound knocking another one out of Seungcheol. The oldest was lounging on the bed, lightly caressing himself through his trouser as he enjoyed the teasing, sensual show of the two youngest. 

 

It may come off at a surprise, but Joshua was by far the most dominant of the three in the bedroom. Contrary to popular belief he enjoyed taking the lead, and if the person was receptive enough, engage in some bondage or kinks. Jeonghan was more of a switch, alternating effortlessly between a demanding dominant and a bratty, whining submissive. Even while being dominated Jeonghan always had a way to play back, displaying himself shamelessly and rousing up Joshua with his words. Seungcheol was usually down for whatever was going to happen, as long as there was a good time and some sex involved. He didn’t really care about who lead in the bedroom, or even if someone did. Or about involving kinks, as long as the persons knew their limits, safewords and would respect his. 

 

Joshua kept his grip in the middle-long chestnut hair, alternating the pressure to keep him on his toes. Already Jeonghan was breathing a bit harder through his nose, although a challenge burned in his eyes and the lazy smirk on his lips. Oh, so it was going to be one of those nights, the american thought. Smiling sweetly, he dragged his nails down the older’s torso over his shirt and pulling the loose collar a few inches down. 

 

“Seungcheollie”, he sing-sang without taking his eyes of the long-haired man. “Do you want something particular tonight? Jeonghan’s seems a bit bratty.”

 

A low hum of approval let him know the oldest of them was thinking about it but Joshua wasn’t done yet. Jeonghan’s had lied down the challenge, and it made him  _ want. _ Want to have them both wrecked tonight, especially Jeonghan. He always was such a pretty sight  when he was all but begging in frustration. So he began to sway to the music, catching the oldest man hips with his own in what he hoped would be a sensual move to look at. Jeonghan was biting his lower lip again, dragging it down obscenely slow while looking at Joshua’s mouth. Even if no words were uttered, the long-haired man still tested and teased his control. Plus, Jeonghan was perfectly aware that he looked hot while doing it and that it was a big turn on for both of his partners. Echoing his thoughts another low breathy moan from Seungcheol carried through the room, adding a bit more tension to the already heavy room. The oldest was the most receptive to the slow-build of anticipation, especially if he wasn’t the direct center of attention. Which served them well as Jeonghan quite love having the full focus on him and Joshua liked to put him on display for Seungcheol hungry eyes. Turning the long-haired man around so he was fully facing the man on the bed while the younger was pressed against his back, his hand still tightly wounded against the chestnut strands, Joshua directed his attention to the oldest while playing absentmindedly with the exposed chest. Seungcheol gulped audibly, his eyes fixated on the fingers teasingly pulling part of the black shirt, exposing creamy toned skin intermittently. 

 

“So, did you decide?” asked sweetly Joshua while pinching hard one of Jeonghan’s nipple. A strangled moan came from the pretty man, but it wasn’t the point. The point was to watch Seungcheol’s train of thought spectacularly derail and crash down just as he was about to answer. “Cheollie, an answer please. Now” the last words were still pleasant, but firmer.

 

“Uh- ah.. uh. I- Can I…” stuttered helplessly Seungcheol, trying to get back his previous ideas. “ Can I uh.. Can we make Jeonghan beg for us? I want to see him beg and cry for us to fill him up, since he was such a brat earlier.” 

 

At the end he was a lot more like his usual smooth dirty talker, his voice not so high-pitched but lower than usual. His ‘bedroom voice’ as they like to call it. Joshua could feel Jeonghan tensed up against him, could hear his slight whimper as Seungcheol laid out his request. The youngest quickly adjusted his plans for the night in his head since the oldest seemed to be in a more dominant mood as well. That suited Joshua just fine, as much as he loved to team up with Jeonghan to tease endlessly a bound Seungcheol, there was always something special about fully submitting the long-haired man. It was rare to get him into subspace deep enough for him to start begging because he was desperate, not because he wanted something and it was just another mean to achieve it. But Seungcheol seemed down for it, and the idea was pretty tempting. Besides, with the lock on the door and the party still in full swing they had a couple of hours in front of them before someone might wonder where they are. So Joshua just smirked lightly to Seungcheol who mirrored his expression, settling comfortably on the pillows and popping his trousers open. While the oldest started to palm himself the native american rocked against Jeonghan’s tight faded black jeans. He wasn’t hard yet, not with the night still so young, but he would soon get there. Pulling Jeonghan’s head so it tilted back as much as it could, Joshua suddenly squeezed hard and fast his crotch. Jeonghan choked up on his saliva loudly, the angle of his head making it slightly difficult to breath and swallow properly. He coughed a bit but the youngest didn’t let his grip down, effectively keeping him in this position and making Jeonghan pull at his own hair. Seungcheol hummed appreciatively, praising Jeonghan for being so beautiful, all displayed for his eyes while Joshua looked so handsome wrecking the older man. They were like art together, beautiful sensual erotic art. Jeonghan tried to come up with a probably snarky answer, but Joshua felt it and silenced him with another sharp tug to his hair. 

 

“First rule Angel. Don’t. Talk.” he whispered against his exposed left ear, licking the shell then blowing up on it. A shudder wracked through Jeonghan’s frame and Joshua smiled smugly, pretty satisfied with himself.

 

For good measure and because he was a tease, Joshua did it again. It was Seungcheol who moaned aloud for Jeonghan, dragging out the sound in his version of teasing. 

 

“Fuck you two look so hot putting up a show for me.” rasped Seungcheol in a gruff tone.

 

“Did you hear that Hannie? Cheollie thinks we’re good. Aren’t you happy?” muttered Joshua, punctuating the sentence with pinches on his chest. 

 

But Jeonghan wasn’t so far gone to fall into the trap laid out for him, so he just whimpered in acquiescement rather than using words. Joshua crowned, his voice distinctly amused.

 

“You’re such a good boy Hannie, I don’t know what we did to deserve you.” 

 

Another hard squeeze through his pants. Jeonghan fighted for his breath as Joshua mercilessly gropped him for a few long seconds before spanking his ass. This time the long-haired man couldn’t bite down a particularly loud moan as Joshua groped him a final time before dragging his nails up his chest again, taking his shirt with him and grazing the firm skin. Joshua sighed as if in deep regret.

 

“Seungcheol dear, could you go and bring me my backpack? We will need it.”

 

“ Sure, back in a few.” rushed out Seungcheol, arranging himself quickly to hide his growing discomfort. Joshua stepped back, taking Jeonghan with him to let the oldest boy pass through the door. He left it slightly ajar but Joshua paid it no mind.

Instead he walked toward the desk chair while dragging Jeonghan’s around by his hair, and quickly arranged it with his free hand so the profil would face the bed. Luckily the height wasn’t bad for what he had in mind.

 

“Angel I want you to bend over the chair, hands on the seat and your cute little ass high in the air.” ordered Joshua while finally letting go off the oldest hair.

 

Jeonghan only shot him a confident smirk, lazily draping himself over the chair and then wiggling his ass back at Joshua.

 

“Don’t worry Angel, when I will be done with your ass you won’t be so confident.” smirked back the native american, a cocky swag in his steps as he walked behind the long-haired man.

 

And Jeonghan knew he would make good on his promise. 


	2. Teasing is sooo fun when you're not the one teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angel I want you to bend over the chair, hands on the seat and your cute little ass high in the air.” ordered Joshua while finally letting go off the oldest hair.
> 
> Jeonghan only shot him a confident smirk, lazily draping himself over the chair and then wiggling his ass back at Joshua.
> 
> “Don’t worry Angel, when I will be done with your ass you won’t be so confident.” smirked back the native american, a cocky swag in his steps as he walked behind the long-haired man.
> 
> And Jeonghan knew he would make good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!  
> Here is my small gift, part 2 of this smutty monster. Lots and lots of shameless teasing ahead, just to warn you ~
> 
> Again I do not own any of the Seventeen members, and this is NOT a depiction of their real minds and personnalities, activities, sexual orientations and preferences....

Hands gripped the back of his thighs, slowly massaging their way up his ass. Then something hard bite a mouthful, eliciting a surprised yelp. That was the moment Seungcheol choose to enter, locking swiftly the door behind him as he surveyed the new scene with increased interest. Putting the bag against the closed door, the oldest man promptly resumed his initial pose against the pillows. Joshua waited until he was comfortably installed before resuming his touches, massaging firmly or teasing the sensitive sides. Pinching, groping and biting his way up and down the pretty clothed ass and chest. Jeonghan’s choice of shirt for tonight was a tease by itself. The holes for the arms were opened all the way from his armpit to his hips, a few inches of fabric closing them down. The collar -a loose circle-  deeped low in this position. Almost his whole chest was exposed to Joshua’s touches and yet there was still enough fabric to tease the viewer. For Seungcheol it was near torture to be able to see, but still left to guess part of it. 

Noticing the oldest staring so hard he could put the garnement on fire, Joshua decided to distract him from the shirt. He himself like this one and wanted to let it on the young man for a while longer. So he grabbed two handful of the still clothed ass and started to part the cheeks, then proceed to rub them together firmly. He did it a few times, changing the rythm and the pressure because Jeonghan was a master at adapting quickly to new situations and sensations. To get past his defenses one must be unpredictable. Luckily, Joshua was good at this sort of games. 

And it was working well for Jeonghan. He loved feeling so exposed, his hole clenching every time his asscheeks were pulled apart. Some particularly harsh squeezes drew some noise from him, breathless moans and whimpers. Then he felt what must be a thumb rubbing in languid movements over his clothed cleft and he really wanted to part his cheeks himself, exposing that sensible place for Joshua and Seungcheol to play with. It was so frustrating, the touches not enough with the thick jean in the way. And yet it was so arousing as well because what his body couldn’t feel, his imagination fueled. The anticipation building since the slow beginning was starting to chirp at his walls. Submitting to someone was a great experience, one he loved, but one who went against his very nature. He was a confident, assertive kind of man. A fast-thinker, witty and playful. With his delicate features and long-hair ( really through, it wasn’t that long, just à few inches past his shoulders ), as well as a slim build, people often misgendered him or thought that since he looked like a girl, he must be gay ( and a meek innocent gay boy to top it off ).Some more spiteful ones tried to bring him down, degraded him both with words and punches. This was actually the reason he stood by his long hair for so long. Because society tried to make him conform to the stereotypical male haircut, he kept his length. And because he was bisexual, thank you very much. Not gay, not straight. Pansexual, for the matter. Genders and sexes just weren’t part of his criterias. People are people, and he liked to fuck and love people. 

Joshua spanked him harshly two times on the left cheek, one on his right thigh.

 

“I can hear you think Hannie. That won’t do, the purpose of this  _ is _ to makes you lose your mind after all.” 

 

Joshua’s voice brought him back to the insistent rubbing against his entrance and near his balls. It was maddening really because it’s been like ages since they begun and nothing had really advanced, besides the fact he was almost fully hard from the build-up. He tried to push back against those skilled fingers, but that earned him nothing more than a spank. He tried to arch his back more, put on a bit of a show but it just bring back another harsh slap on his arse. This was ghost sensations, teasing him but never enough to satisfy. He whined, dragging out the sound while pulling up his head, but Joshua simply griped again his hair, keeping his head high and exposing his adam apple before rubbing a bit harder just under his balls. Where his jean was barely touching the skin, tingling some sensitive spots but never providing fulfilling sensations. Jeonghan’s felt like exploding from frustration as the minutes drags on with this cruel teasing. Even as he knew it was all part of Joshua’s plan to bring him to subspace, to make him break down and just feel, but he just wanted it to stop or his pants to magically disappear so he could finally be properly touched. 

This went on, and on, and on. The clock facing him was slowly dragging the seconds away,  minutes adding themselves to the growing pile. And Joshua like the bastard he was, was changing frequently enough his rhythm to not let him drift away again. Sometimes pinching his thighs, slapping his ass, caressing his bare ribs and grazing his stomach. Rolling his nipples or just tracing light circles around it.. Every touch was adding to his layer of sensitivity, making it all the more unbearable.

He whimpered and moaned and choked back on his saliva, but he wasn’t allowed to speak and he wasn’t ready to beg. His hair had been released from Joshua’s grip but he kept his head as high as he could because he wanted Seungcheol to see him. Somehow, him and dear sadistic Shua were managing a conversation, all hushed tone and praise. With his gravelly ‘bedroom voice’ Seungcheol was continuously telling him that he did well, that he was so pretty and handsome and breathtaking like this, bend on a chair and still fully clothed. He told him he loved his shirt and that he was a teasing little shit. Then he started to explain in great details exactly what he thought of this shirt since he saw him wearing it, and what exactly he would like to do to him.

 

“Weren’t you all desperate for attention, wearing a shirt like that? Aren’t you such a slut, exposing yourself to your friends and strangers. Did you hope that someone else would get you off tonight? Or did you just want to tease us like you love to?” 

 

The dirty talk was starting to take a more humiliating road, which just made Jeonghan’s more desperate. If only he could talk, but he was only allowed to whine and whimper his frustration, biting his lips and running the tip to moist them often. Suddenly Joshua just wasn’t here anymore. Jeonghan whined again, dragging the sound with petulance to express his displeasure, but Seungcheol shushed him. 

 

“Don’t look in my direction, Hannie. Dear, can you distract our Angel for me? Makes sure he doesn’t peep” Joshua directed while walking toward the abandoned backpack. 

 

Nodding Seungcheol shrugged out of his clothes casually, keeping his shirt in hand. Planting himself firmly, his hard cock standing to attention before Jeonghan’s face, the oldest griped both ends of the shirt before wrapping it behind the youngest head and pushing at it until Jeonghan’s nose nuzzled against his pelvis. The shirt could act both as a screen blocking what was going and forcing the long-haired male to focus on his cock, but Seungcheol could also use it to pull and direct the way he wanted his blowjob done.

 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours and show me your tongue, Kitten.” he ordered, guiding Jeonghan’s head so that his eyes would look into his. 

 

The long-haired man nodded mutely, licking his lips again and dragging his bottom lip between his teeth very, very slowly. All the while staring directly in his eyes from under his eyelashes.The fucking tease. The view was priceless, but if he wanted Jeonghan to beg for him as well in the very near future, he needed to assert his control now. So he pulled again on the shirt harshly, making Jeonghan lose his balance for a few seconds and bump his face into the oldest pelvic and his cock. It wasn’t particularly pleasurable for both, but that wasn’t the point.

 

“You heard me, Kitten. Mouth. Open. Now.” each words was punctuated by a thrust of his pelvis, making his hard cock rub against Jeonghan’s face.

 

There was a definitely very amused smile bitten down somewhere, but it didn’t stay for long so Seungcheol let it pass. He always wondered why Jeonghan was playing so hard to get with him, while he still had to disobey an order from Joshua whenever he decided to let him take the full lead. Finally the pink flat tongue was out and the oldest took a few seconds to admire the view. There was a piercing in the middle of it with a shining black pearl. It was unbearably hot to look at, his cock betraying his thoughts by twitching lightly. A breathless laughter followed by mirth in those gorgeous eyes chirped a bit at his dominant behaviour. But again, Seungcheol knew it was a battle on good day to submit Jeonghan. And even if he would never tell the younger, all those challenges? Seungcheol loved it. 

He lazily draw messy circles with his dick on the long-haired man’s face and tongue, guiding his pelvic to a good angle to start thrusting in the awaiting mouth. Saliva was already starting to gather around the corners and the bottom of the piercing making the lips shine. Finally after a few shallow trusts he found the right angle and slided his cock very slowly but deeply in Jeonghan’s mouth. He heard and felt the younger man choke a bit, the low pace surprising him and making him swallow around his cock. 

 

“ That’s good Kitten, keep going. Just like that.” praised Seungcheol, always one to talk and worship during sex. 

 

The pace was hard to adjust to for Jeonghan, as the slow dragging in his mouth, touching the back of his throat, staying there for a few seconds before leaving just as slowly, was inciting his body to cough. He always had a dry throat, needing to drink often to compensate. And Seungcheol knew this and was playing with it. He maintained the same pace for as long as he could, savoring in sadistic pleasure the more and more frequent swallows around his cock as Jeonghan fighted to keep his mouth open and tongue out. Jeonghan felt small tears accumulated at the corners of his eyes as the urge to cough became stronger and harder to ignore.

 

“You can last a bit longer, can’t you Kitten?” mocked Seungcheol while keeping his cock deep inside the long-haired man throat. 

 

Jeonghan frowned, glaring back at the oldest man. The position was getting hard to maintain, his throat tickling with the urge to cough. He swallowed, and swallowed, each dryer than the last, the taste of precume all over his tongue. Jeonghan used it to massage the length, drawing unknow pattern and hoping it would encourage Seungcheol to get out faster. It was uncomfortable, but it was arousing to be under someone mercy like that, out of his comfort zone and obliged to comply to a difficult request. It was a fight within himself as well, between the part of him who just wanted to obey and please Seungcheol, to hear more praise and compliments as he bare himself. The other part mainly wanted to fight the urge to give in, especially to the oldest man. While Seungcheol was sort of the unnamed leader of the group, he was also a complete pushover when it came to Jeonghan. The long haired man had Seungcheol wrapped around his little finger. So it was harder to give in to him, to comply and submit to him in the bedroom than it was for Joshua who refused him and pushed him outside of his habits and boundaries more easily in everyday’s life.

Finally the urge to cough became much stronger than he could fight it and Jeonghan started to wheeze and choke around the cock in his mouth. It was messy, saliva slowly dripping from the underside and tip of his tongue on his chin and the floor. And Seungcheol just kept his cock there, a little less deep inside his throat but heavy on his tongue. It forced the long-haired man to let his mouth open, his tongue out as he gasped around saliva and precume. When the coughing started to get worse, only then did Seungcheol took a step back, his cock slipping out of the heat. The oldest man let the cloth in his hand fall to the floor and carded his fingers through the long auburn hair. He soothed and praised the younger man as he coughed more forcefully.

Joshua, having done what he wanted, took a small bottle of water out of his bag and gave it to Seungcheol. 

 

“It’s okay Kitten, you did well… it’s okay, don’t worry, let it out.” The oldest continued to praise as he opened the bottle before placing it in Jeonghan’s line of vision. “There, Joshua brought a water bottle. Drink, it will help.”

 

Jeonghan took the water, drinking a small amount but keeping it a long time in his mouth. He swallowed just as slowly, sighting in relief as his coughs subsided. 

 

“You asshole” he accused Seungcheol, glaring under his lashes.

 

A hard spank against his ass made him squeak in surprise. Luckily he had time to close the bottle, because it crashed on the floor as his hands gripped the chair again as two more spanks striked his left cheek. Others followed as Joshua reprimanded him harshly.

 

“ I told you not to speak, didn’t I Hannie? You like to be punished, don’t you? Like when I spank you hard and make your cute ass all red? You like when I drag your pleasure on and on, until you can’t tell where it begins and where it ends? You thought the pace was too fast, didn’t you? I need to slow down more, don’t I?” Joshua was relentless, shooting questions after questions without pausing and punctuating each with spanks.

 

Jeonghan whined in answer, his head frantically answering no. No please, no, don’t slow down, it’s already too slow. He wouldn’t be able to take it if they keep teasing him like this for hours like they sometimes did. He needed something more, something tangible, not those phantoms touches who aroused him with fantasies and spanks who just excited him more.

But Joshua wasn’t listening to his silent pleas, already dragging his finger on his clothed cleft, rubbing him on the underside of his balls with the barest touches. Jeonghan wanted to cry, especially with the heavy cock still hanging in front of his face, promising undelivered pleasure. His own cock, softened by the previous event was starting to get back to full swing and begging to be touched. 

 

“Lick my cock with your kitten tongue, baby.” ordered Seungcheol, rubbing the tip against Jeonghan’s lips and smearing precume all over. A big hand was already on top of his head, grasping the long strands in a tight fit and keeping his head high and bent. 

 

Not wanting to risk getting delayed even more if he didn’t comply, Jeonghan started to give little licks to the tip, swirling sometimes his tongue wherever he could touch with his head maintained in place. It was a bit hard as not much of Seungcheol’s cock was accessible, but he hummed under his breath to compensate, making his tongue and lips vibrate a bit for more sensations. Low moans fueled him, Seungcheol thrusting shallowly against the touches. 

Abruptly something was pressed right against his hole through the clothing, and less than a second after started to vibrate hard. Jeonghan jolted, the new sensation better than all the other ones. More tangible as well, the vibrations going through his jean and boxer to tease. Joshua moved the object in small circles around his hole and down to the base of his cock, drawing patterns across his balls but never getting properly on his length. Jeonghan moaned long and loud, fighting to keep still as he knew that starting to move was asking for the vibrations to stop. Seungcheol pressed a little harder against his tongue in answer, his cock painfully erect on his lips. A feet nudged his, asking to open his legs more. The long haired man did it immediately, the vibrations even better than before. 

 

“ Do you like it? It’s my surprise for tonight.” asked sweetly Joshua, his hand still playing with the little vibrating egg and alternating directions and paces all over Jeonghan’s ass and balls. 

 

When Jeonghan nodded as best as he could with the grip on his hair, the American smirked and pressed the egg against the older perineum. Between the balls and the ass, it was a very sensitive place with thin skin and lot of nerves. Jeonghan gripped the chair harder, his legs starting to tremble under the strain. A continuous stream of whimpers escaped his lips, eyes shut down and back arched. Even as Joshua didn’t move the egg, keeping it right against the sensitive place as hard as he could and moving through the vibrations settings, Seungcheol gave a shake on the hair.

 

“Who said you could stop licking Kitten?” 

 

Jeonghan moaned out loud at the husky dominant tone before licking fervently at the offered cock. 

 

“Starting to get desperate Angel?” teased Joshua, now pressing randomly the egg against very sensitive places like his hole, the base of his cock, back at the perineum.

 

Jeonghan nodded again, eyes watering down between the input of sensations. He had been so strung up by all the prior teasing, and now he was kept between the harsh pressure on his scalp, the taste of precume and the musky, heavy smell of sex and exciting sensations on his sensitive spots way too random for him to adjust to. The long haired man was for a moment lost between it all, but his stubborn dominant streak wouldn’t let him go down with so little. He did what he did best, adjusting to the new situation. If he wanted to get things started this hour, he needed to make Seungcheol crave it. Joshua was inaccessible, and quite resistant to teasing. But Seungcheol was sensitive to almost everything, sex being a lot more psychological than physical for him. He was lacking patience as well, so if Jeonghan made him craving to get inside his ass the oldest man would push Joshua to accelerate the pace. And maybe, finally he could get something more than endless teasing. 

Jeonghan didn’t wait to execute his newly formed plan. He whined and moaned louder, tongue lavishing and worshipping the cock in front of him. Saliva was dripping on his chin and around his mouth, making it shine under the red ambient light. He stared at Seungcheol’s eyes, trying to convey the fact that he was really, truly ready for the next part. 

 

The oldest man started to pant more heavily, shivers crawling his back under Jeonghan’s stare. He gulped, getting slowly undone by the sheer intent to please him from the younger. And Joshua looked at it all, trying to figure out if Jeonghan was really halfway to sub-space or if he was faking it because he was too frustrated. He motioned to Seungcheol to turn the other’s head so he could look at his eyes.

 

He was faking it.

 

Sighing as if greatly disappointed, Joshua turned off the egg. A loud moan of protestation from both partners contested his decision, but the American just ignored it.

 

“Why do you insist on being such a bad boy, Angel? You know you can’t fool me.”

 

He accentuated his last sentence by pinching both nipples hard, twisting them until a broken moan got out of Jeonghan’s mouth.

 

“Since you want to play hard to get, we’re going to play hard to get. Stand.”

 

Jeonghan did as he was told quickly, swaying a bit as he adjusted to stop being supported by the chair. Seungcheol automatically moved to massage his forearms, the muscles strained from supporting the long-haired man weight for so long. Meanwhile Joshua moved the chair to the end of the bed, the seat facing the opposite wall and the back turned toward the mattress. 

 

“ Now Angel I want you to kneel here, and put your arms through the opening there. Join your hands”. 

 

Jeonghan did as he was told, moving to kneel in front of the seat. He put his hands through the open frame, leaning his torso on the edge of the seat. From here he could see almost all the mattress, the bed not high enough to cover his view. Joshua swiftly bound his wrists together with a tie on the floor. He attached the remaining length to the one of the chair’s leg. 

 

“Comfortable Jeonghan?” he asked, his voice lacking his usual teasing tone for a more serious, matter-of-fact one.

 

Jeonghan nodded decisively, even if the edge of the seat digging into his lower ribs wasn’t truly enjoyable. 

 

“Good.” agreed Joshua, slipping effortlessly back into his playful dominant role.

 

Seungcheol, not knowing what Joshua had planned to punish their little Kitten but having enough experience with them both to be sure he was going to enjoy it, played his fingers on the swollen red lips of Jeonghan. Saliva was smeared everywhere on the lower part of his face, making it shine Under the low light. The long-haired man captured one of the finger, sucking it deeply in his mouth and making the other fingers bump against his face. Seungcheol gave him another, and another, looking intently as the lips stretched to accommodate all four of his fingers. A heated tongue was lapping intently at the digits, trying to coagulate them thoroughly in hope they will get somewhere near his ass. Maybe starting to prepare him for the next part?

 

“You two look good together.” commented gently Joshua, a kind smile on his lips as he caressed Jeonghan long hair. He was finished with bounding securely the older man’s hands to the chair and enjoyed a bit the offered view. “Now, do you see this Angel?” Joshua hold the egg between slender fingers, showing it off as if to catch all it’s best angles. “I’m going to put it in your jean and place it right under your balls. You know that very sensible place which can make you come easily? Yes? Oh, don’t make this face Angel. I can guarantee your going to love every second of it. So I’m going to place this little egg, and it’s going to stay exactly here. You aren’t allowed to move it, so be careful. If it moves, I want you to warn us the second it does, got it? And of course, you’re going to get punished if it happens.”

 

Jeonghan nodded, eyes still apprehensive as he looked as the seemingly small, innocent object in Joshua’s hand.

 

“Then, I’m going to take the telecommand. You remember, the one who control the vibrations? With Cheollie, we’re going to play among ourselves since you were such a bad boy. But we’re going to have this telecommand, so you can play a little bit with us as well. We’re going to change the vibrations every time we want, no warning. You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you Angel? You’re going to take it and watch us thoroughly?”

 

Jeonghan nodded again, gulping loudly. Seungcheol petted his hair soothingly as they both listened to Joshua’s demands. 

 

“You always have the best ideas, Joshua” commented lightly Seungcheol as he continued to play with the long strands. 

 

Joshua smirked in answer, reaching around Jeonghan’s hips to get his fly. The older man started panting as warmth encased him from behind, the slow drag of his jean against his swollen cock near torture. Joshua didn’t push his pants much, just enough to have free access. Then he proceed to carefully place the egg so that most of it would be directly pressed against the sensitive skin of his perineum and under his balls. The touches were the most action Jeonghan’s got since the beginning of the night, and they were wrecking him badly. He almost begged as careless movements of a wrist and fingers pushed around his painful erection, never enough to be more than awful teases. He moaned, dragging the sound in frustration but made sure to stay perfectly still as Joshua’s asked him. The last thing he wanted at this point of the night was to drag it on even more with careless movements. His thighs were starting to shake with the pressure, muscles clenching as he fighted the urge to move. To get more contact or less, Jeonghan didn’t know, but something needed to be done. 

As if answering his silent wish the youngest retracted his hand and pulled up his jean. He buttoned the fly again, groping the hidden cock in his way. Jeonghan hissed around clenched teeth, an indistinct frustrated “Shua-ya” lost somewhere. Joshua wouldn’t have let it pass if Seungcheol didn’t choose this moment to grab him firmly by the back of the neck, guiding him up and toward his lips. Biting a smile in the kiss Joshua answered with just as much passion. Teasing Jeonghan was really fun and arousing, but it didn’t let much place for action. The oldest man kept his grip, making breathy little moans in his mouth as he walked backward toward the bed. A burning stare let them know that Jeonghan was watching them, dripping with lust and desire but unable to join them. When Seungcheol’s knees bumped into the mattress he just let himself fall, taking Joshua down with him. His mouth was hot and insistent, tongue going out to lick at the other man’s lips in a silent request. A demand granted, a tongue licking inside his mouth, probing around and generally making a mess of both of them. Seungcheol was like that, a passionate lover who didn’t mind if things got a bit dirty. They heavily made out, the oldest hands groping the youngest body mercilessly a few feets away from Jeonghan’s face, who was torn between watching the show and trying to spare himself from getting even harder. He wanted so hard to get up, join the fun, team up with Joshua to completely ruin Seungcheol. Or getting ruined by them. Or ruining Joshua. Or… Yeah, he wasn’t about to get picky, as long as he got some action beside teasing touches and a painful arousal hanging between his legs. The egg wasn’t vibrating yet, but all nuzzled against sensitive parts of his body, he couldn’t be ignored. 

 

Joshua and Seungcheol were such a beautiful sight together, honestly. Seungcheol was naked, hard muscles rippling as he grinded against the youngest. A thin coat of sweat made his body shone under the red light, and the sounds - low grunts, dragged out moans, breathy whimpers and praises - where streaming continuously. Jeonghan highly suspected those two to play them up a little for him and it was working. Seungcheol’s fingers started on Joshua’s fly, sneaking a hand to grope him. Joshua sighed, his eyelids lowering until mere slits. He shallowly trusted into the touches, grinding down languorously in slow circles. In a fluid movement the American pushed the first setting of the vibrator, moving his head slightly to drink in Jeonghan’s reaction. It was as he expected, the older man jumped a bit around a strangled moan, his hands tightly gripping the frame of the chair for balance. But his knees stayed firmly grounded on the floor and after a few careful breaths through his nose he seemed to have more or less adjusted to the new sensation. Clicking his tongue, Joshua went directly to the highest setting, maintaining it for a handful of seconds before dropping it again to the lowest buzz. 

 

Jeonghan collapsed onto the chair, holding on for dear life as the egg suddenly got way more intense than what he thought it could do. A small scream escaped his lips as he hid his head between his arms, biting his bottom lip hard to keep more sounds from coming out. He trembled, almost coming right here. That. _That_ was the most action he got since the beginning of the night. And it was so intense, the low buzz only prolonging the sensations further. He felt like his body was on fire, every nerves burning with need. His cock was so painfully hard in his trouser, the fabric too rough with the damp boxer catching on his sensible skin. Every slight movement was making it scratch deliciously, bordering on pain, with his erection. Frustration pooled inside of him, it was getting hard to think through the fog setting in. And just when he started to get his bearings back, the egg changed frequency again. Again it got really high against his perineum and balls, the vibrations travelling through his cock and hole, making him clench down unhappily into emptiness. Joshua or Seungcheol - whoever the sadistic bastard was this time - did it again and maintained it even longer than the first time. Jeonghan’s felt his control dangerously drop, the urge to cum so strong he wanted to cry. Because he couldn’t cum. Not now, not if he wanted them to touch him properly before the end of the night. And all this talk about filling him up made him  _ want _ it badly. So badly he couldn’t think about passing the night without someone’s cock in his ass at one point. He just needed it. 

 

And knowing Joshua, that was exactly what would not happen if he cummed now. 

 

His back arched, strung up like a bow and making his jean press up harder against his trapped cock. The damned vibration was still as intense, too intense in his state for him to think rationally. He wanted to tell them that it was too much, that he couldn’t stay like this, that they  _ needed to do something _ because if not he was going to cum. But it wasn’t stopping, and it was so hard and he was so frustrated by his inability to control himself, to think his way out and by his order to stay silent. 

 

A broken sob escaped his lips, eyes tightly closed and fingers aching with how hard they clenched the frame of the chair. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer, it was too much. Way too much after so much teasing and having been aroused for so long.

 

The vibrations completely stopped as soon as the sob broke past his lips. Jeonghan wanted to cry. They… He.. He was about to cum in his pants. They stopped his orgasm half a second before it was going to happen. The fog was so strong inside his head, frustration and arousal clouding all thoughts before they could start to form. He  _ wanted _ , he _ needed _ .. Something. At this point, anything. Anything else than this. Please, please,  _ please _ .. Another sob broke past his lips, his thighs shaking with the efforts to hold himself up and not to move else the egg moved. Distantly he heard voices speaking in low voices. But nobody, no one touched him so frankly, he didn’t care.

 

“He looks so wrecked Joshua. You did such a good job, I never thought he could go down in sub-space so fast.” praised Seungcheol against Joshua’s ear.

 

They moved on the end of the bed, facing directly Jeonghan. The latter didn’t saw any of it, too wrapped up in his suffering to really register what was happening around him. Joshua was comfortably installed between the oldest man legs, his own shamelessly open to allow an easier access to his crotch. In his right hand sat the seemingly innocent black telecommand while his left hand caressed Seungcheol’s hair as if to encourage him. Both of the latter’s hands were inside Joshua’s trouser, jerking him of languidly as they watch Jeonghan. His own hips were making small, inconscients movements against the American’s backside, seeking a little bit of friction. 

 

“It’s not completely done yet, Cheollie. He hasn’t begged.” Joshua reminded him in his matter of fact tone, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you excited for the last part? ;)
> 
> Thank you a lot for reading! It was awesome to see that so many people enjoyed it enough to leave comments and kudos. This keeps me going, so thank you again!  
> And merry christmas dear carat family!


	3. You're too good to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Joshua, how about we make our little Kitty cum like this, with a cock in his mouth and fingers in his ass? And then when he is still basking in his pleasure, we fuck him hard until he cums again and he can’t take it anymore. Does that sounds good to you?” asked Seungcheol, voice low and dripping with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Sorry, the wait was a bit longer than I thought, but I hope the length will make up for it!  
> 7k of pure smut, I hope you are ready for the ride xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Seventeen members, and this is NOT a depiction of their real minds and personnalities, activities, sexual orientations and preferences. I'm also a non-native English speaker, and as such prone to make mistakes.

_The vibrations completely stopped as soon as the sob broke past his lips. Jeonghan wanted to cry. They… He.. He was about to cum in his pants. They stopped his orgasm half a second before it was going to happen. The fog was so strong inside his head, frustration and arousal clouding all thoughts before they could start to form. He wanted , he needed .. Something. At this point, anything. Anything else than this. Please, please, please .. Another sob broke past his lips, his thighs shaking with the efforts to hold himself up and not to move else the egg moved. Distantly he heard voices speaking in low voices. But nobody, no one touched him so frankly, he didn’t care._

_“He looks so wrecked Joshua. You did such a good job, I never thought he could go down in sub-space so fast.” praised Seungcheol against Joshua’s ear._

_They moved on the end of the bed, facing directly Jeonghan. The latter didn’t saw any of it, too wrapped up in his suffering to really register what was happening around him. Joshua was comfortably installed between the oldest man legs, his own shamelessly open to allow an easier access to his crotch. In his right hand sat the seemingly innocent black telecommand while his left hand caressed Seungcheol’s hair as if to encourage him. Both of the latter’s hands were inside Joshua’s trouser, jerking him of languidly as they watch Jeonghan. His own hips were making small, inconscients movements against the American’s backside, seeking a little bit of friction._

_“It’s not completely done yet, Cheollie. He hasn’t begged.” Joshua reminded him in his matter of fact tone, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips._

 

And to punctuated his statement, he pressed the telecommand inside the oldest man hand. Seungcheol hummed pleasantly, pressing a random setting and kissing hard Joshua. They made out as Jeonghan moaned aloud, a burning set of eye on them.

Curious about the sex-toy Seungcheol played with the few buttons, trying to understand where was the lowest buzz and where was the highest. They seemed to be an impressive amount of settings as he listened attentively to Jeonghan’s oral response. The moans were higher pitched the harder the vibrations got, going lower and more sparses for the lower ones. Joshua laughed breathlessly with his eyes scrunched up prettily at the frustration clearly leaking in Jeonghan’s voice.

 

“How about we time high vibrations and spanking to sped things up a little? I’m not sure how much more time we can stay here without anyone coming, it must been close to an hour since we left the party.” proposed Seungcheol, a playful smirk on his lips. “And maybe get you two out of your clothes, so that I won’t be the only one naked?”

 

“Nice idea. You do the spanking?” agreed Joshua, a glint in his eyes.

 

“Sure.”

 

Joshua smirked, getting up and sliding off his shirt with grace. He took a few sauntering steps toward Jeonghan who was still tightly gripping the chair with his bound hands, wet tracks of tears drying on his cheeks. He frowned cutely, looking a tad confused at the sudden movement from his companions. Seungcheol pressed his naked self against Joshua’s back, gliding his hands on his torso and playing gently with his hard nipples. The youngest sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes and tipping his head slightly back. The hands touching him descended on his belt, undoing it leisurely. The fly of his jean was next, the fabric quietly cascading from his legs to pool at his feets. Joshua stepped out, quickly getting rid of his white socks. He was only in his boxer, his thin and finely sculpted frame highlighted by the red light.

 

“Aren’t we normally supposed to get our sub naked first? teased the american as he ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s long locks.

 

“Isn’t that outdated?” replied playfully Seungcheol. “We could even not let him out of his clothes. Makes him cum in his jean, and watches as he go back in his soiled clothes. Maybe even keep that egg deep inside, playing as we walk?”

 

Jeonghan looked up, true horror etched on his face.

 

“Wouldn’t you like that, Kitten?” teased further Seungcheol, grabbing a fistful of hair. “Showing off to everyone how much of a slut you can be?”

 

Jeonghan shaked his head furiously as much as he could, the beginning of anger burning in his eyes. Joshua tututted softly as Jeonghan started to leave sub-space.

 

“I thought we already had plans for the evening, Seungcheol?” he said instead.

 

“Yeah, I know, don’t worry. Going to beg soon, Kitten?” 

 

The oldest grabbed the remote control again, pressing it randomly. Jeonghan jerked with a high-pitched gasp, before slumping on the chair, trembling continuously with breathless moans. He buried his head inside his arms, his fingers going white with pressure as he shakily kept his hold on the chair.

 

“Oh, that one was strong apparently.” commented lightly Seungcheol, before spanking hard the long-haired man.

 

Muffled curses and moans answered him, nearly incoherent.

 

“We’re getting there…” whispered in awe Joshua, content to let Seungcheol do his thing for now. He was touching himself slowly, enjoying gentle pressure as he drank greedily on the scene. It was one of his favorite part of sex, watching his partner on the brink of breaking. It was a beautiful sight to see Jeonghan trying to grasp the last strands of his reason and pride, trying to keep a little bit of control with him. And failing.

But apparently it still wasn’t enough to push him through the edge, so Joshua joined in, using his low dominant tone to order Jeonghan around. He walked until his cock was touching the other’s nose, then guided it inside the hot, wet mouth. Rocking gently while speaking, he gathered tenderly all of the long hair inside his hand, closing it in a gentle fist. Sliding in and out almost like a lullaby, Joshua catched Seungcheol’s eyes. The oldest had this look in his face, the one where he was trying to figure out where Joshua was going with his actions.

 

The american lifted his free hand and mouthed the plan to Seungcheol. A smirk appeared on the other’s face as he nodded. Yeah, that would probably do it. 

 

So he reduced the buzz of the toy, petting lightly Jeonghan’s arched back. The long-haired man settled into the careful touches and the slow drag of a cock on his tongue, content with the new pace. It was less of a whirlwind and more sensual, the fog in his head clearing up a little bit but not enough to let him really, truly think about this moment of peace. It seemed long to the disoriented man, but that didn’t bothered him. Instead his thoughts wandered on Joshua’s musky smell, the curve of his cock tickling his palate, the half-massages from Seungcheol’s hand on his back, the strain of the hard wooden edge on his stomach or his aching knees.

 

He was still hard and still aching to be touched but it was less prominent, more like an insistent background noise. Jeonghan could ignore it for now, sucking diligently and coating the cock in saliva, still hoping somewhere inside his mind to get fucked soon.

 

Of course this state of thing couldn’t have lasted.

 

Jeonghan cried out, almost biting Joshua’s cock as the grip on his hair grew forceful and the cock trusted as deep as it could inside his throat, while the toy almost burned in intensity against his overstimulated balls and a hand slapped his ass hard four times in a quick succession. The cock pressed deep inside his mouth going to the edge of his throat, leaving him unable to breathe for a few long seconds, choking and gasping in surprise as a body and a hard-on draped themselves over his back, pressing him uncomfortably against the chair and restricting his air supply even more. His eyelashes fluttered rapidly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he tried to push away as much as he possibly could in this situation. Finally Joshua took a step back, relieving the pressure on his throat and allowing him to wheeze harshly. Two hands -having previously opened his fly without being noticed- sneaked inside his pants. One hand groped hard and shamelessly at his boxer-clad cock while the other got lower, pressing the sex toy straight against his perineum and balls. Jeonghan tried to cry out, to twist himself out of the onslaught of sensations but they kept him diligently in place, unable to escape the sweet torture. He sobbed against the cock inside his mouth, tears wetting his cheeks as he fought to breath and to endure. It seemed to last forever, suspended in that space when pleasure was so overwhelming it became painful.

 

And then it stopped.

 

No-one was touching him anymore, nothing restricted his breath, nothing at _all_ was grounding him into the moment and the fog was so heavy, so thick inside his head. It was so hard to do more than the basics, to breathe and feel. The rope was gripping his wrists tight, the chair was digging in his abdomen, his knees were burning with the extended strain but above it there was pleasure against his balls, pleasure in the rough fabric on his cock, pleasure in the after-taste of precome on his tongue.

 

« Open your mouth Angel »

 

The order cut through the fog just enough to register in his brain, and his jaw fell open and lax. Someone chuckled above him, but it wasn’t that important so Jeonghan ignored it. Something touched his forearm, fiddling with the rope and he whined and moaned at the little electrified sparks on his skin.

A finger gently guided his lower jaw up, closing his mouth, and a deep voice asked him to keep it that way for now. Jeonghan looked up through glassy eyes, recognizing the sturdy shape of Seungcheol. He seemed to smile at him, pleased, and that was enough for the long-haired man. He smiled back at him peacefully, no worries or thoughts crossing his mind other than the satisfaction of having pleased his Seungcheol.

 

“He’s so deep in”, marveled quietly Joshua while finishing to tie off the rope.”It’s been such a long time since he fall so hard into subspace. We should do it more often this way.”

 

“Beautiful” muttered Seungcheol, caressing Jeonghan’s face with his fingertips and drinking in the little twitches and sighs of pleasure.” So pliant..You would do anything in this state, wouldn’t you Kitten?”

At the last part, spoken in a louder voice, Jeonghan lifted his eyes again to Seungcheol and nodded, not really registering what was being said or the implications. The oldest ruffled the long hair, his smile widening at the answering purr and the way the man pushed his head into his hand. So much catlike, especially in this state. It was always so gratifying to see Jeonghan so open, so thrusting and knowing they were able to get him there because he thrusted them to handle him with care.

 

“Let’s begin now?” asked Joshua, his eyes getting that mischievous glint back again.

 

Nodding, Seungcheol stopped his petting and instead ordered with a low raspy voice to stand. Jeonghan immediately obeyed to his greatest pleasure, staggering  on his feet after being so long in that uncomfortable position. Two hands stabilized his poor footing, one on each arm. He was led to the bed, the cover soft under his hand. He leaned to nuzzle it when a sharp spank clacked on his ass. He whined in surprise and slight pain, his ass already thoroughly abused by his dominants earlier in the game.

 

“Did we told you that you could move freely, Angel?” asked in a deceptively sweet voice Joshua.

 

“Stay in all fours, Kitten. You’re going to be a good little pet to your masters, won’t you?” added Seungcheol more menacingly.

 

Jeonghan cowered a little at the threats, nodding his head once. He waited patiently for his new orders, ass tingling under the fabrics. Distantly he noted that he was still fully clothed, and some part of his mind saw that it wasn’t the case for the two others in the room. He frowned lightly before the thought left as quickly as it had come. Noises in the bedroom were grabbing flimsily his attention but nothing stood out for now, so he let it flew away. 

 

Joshua grabbed Seungcheol again, pressing a firm open-mouthed kiss on his lips. The oldest bite back, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. There was gasps and harsh intakes of breath, moans lost as they groped heatidely each other. Almost as an afterthought Seungcheol activated again the sex-toy, chuckling darkly at the long answering whine. A brief glance confirmed that his kitten hadn’t move through, so he plunged toward Joshua again. Nearly an hour had passed away and neither had gotten much touches, concentrated as they were on Jeonghan. They groped and lavished each other with attention for a few torrid minutes, the background noises a lovely sound.

 

Jeonghan whined again, pleasure against his balls and perineum and softness under his hands. His thighs were slightly shaking, aching under the strain of keeping himself uptight. His back was arched and his head falling slightly under its own weight. There were moans, but it was too far behind for him to see what was happening. He had orders not to move, so he couldn’t look. He kind of wanted, through. He felt so horny, keeping still was such a challenge. If he didn’t concentrate as hard as he could his hips would have already betrayed him, moving in small circles in search of some kind of friction. Why couldn’t he move again ? He was desperately horny, and there was potential in this buzzing keeping his nerves on fire. Ah.. orders. There was orders. Yes. He mustn't move. Why wasn’t someone taking care of him ? Staying in this position kind of hurt now. He trembled, a tremor starting from his arms and legs and spreading all over.

 

Joshua was firmly massaging Seungcheol’s length in experienced hands, getting praises and caresses in reward. He enjoyed setting the pace and making him pliant in his arms as uncoordinated fingers grazed the tip of his own cock. The american shuddered, closing his eyes briefly under the sensation. They were both drunks on each other, neither noticing at first the tone change in Jeonghan’s whines and moans. It was Seungcheol who pulled out first, a slight frown on his face. He turned his head toward their third, still on all four on the bed. The tremors were visible, shaking the slender frame as if he was cold. 

 

“Shit we got carried away” swore Seungcheol in a near-whisper as he crossed the distance toward the bed in three easy strikes. Framing his face with both hands he carefully lifted Jeonghan’s head up and made sure to have eye-contact before asking in a slow, clear voice “ Kitten you can talk. What’s wrong?”

 

Jeonghan blinked, confusion clouding his face for a few long seconds. He looked thrown off and dazed, all pretty pink shades and pliant features before they twisted in a frown.

 

“ Can’t feel my arms… and legs. I think. I-” he cut himself off, his focus wavering. 

Firm hands grabbed his shoulders while the oldest let go of his face. In a swift move which made the world wobbly, Jeonghan found himself blinking at the ceiling. His hands were comfortably stretched over his head, locked by a firm hand there while his knees were pulled apart, hands on his calves. But that wasn’t really important, because this new position made the sex-toy push against his balls and oh god- that felt so good. He moaned openly, back arching and head thrown back. His adam apple bobbled sharply as he swallowed another whimper. His limbs were still trembling from the strain but also from the pure pleasure building up in his guts. 

 

“ Fucking beautiful, all open and flushed and handsome like this Kitten. A piece of art.. You should be naked, show how far this blush spreads.” whispered Seungcheol, fervent prayer of the body displayed beneath his gaze. His fingers caressed the trembling torso, gliding over a hard nipple uncovered by the shirt.

Joshua for his part lowered himself gracefully in-between his submissive legs, letting his face down to nuzzle the jean caging a hard-on. He breathed harshly against the fabric, hoping his warm breath would tease further their Angel. It worked, the long haired man raising as much as possible his hips in a silent plea for more. Chuckling darkly, Joshua went to work, nipping and wetting the thick fabric, mercilessly dragging whimpers and moans out of Jeonghan’s mouth. Seungcheol bent down, drinking the sounds as soon as they came in a messy open-mouthed kiss. One of his hands loosed itself in Joshua’s hair, randomly petting and lightly pulling on the soft locks. 

 

Then it came, broken and open and thrusting, moans and whimpers punctuating it in a sweet melody.

 

“Please, please… aah- I- I want… hm.. please… something.. need-ah!” struggled to say Jeonghan, his breath tingling Seungcheol’s lips as he pleaded. He looked so far away, feeling desperate and hopeless but thrusting his two companions to take care of him. 

“ That’s good Kitten, we’re going to take care of you, don’t worry just let go” soothed Seungcheol, keeping his grip on the caged wrists and tracing light patterns on the long-haired man flushed face. 

“ Doing so good Angel, we’re going to take you so hard, make you feel so full. You’re going to love it.” assured Joshua. With deft fingers he started to unbuttoned the pant, relieving a bit of the build-up pressure. A strangled moan cut off by a “please” answered his action. As a reward he stroked the length as much as he could in this awkward position. It seemed to please their Angel who tried to thrust his hips back into the warm hand. 

 

“Easy there, don’t move Angel”, ordered Joshua while putting a hand on his stomach, effectively stopping all movements. “Never said you could, didn’t I?”

“ Sorry, I’m sorry- please..” hurriedly apologized Jeonghan, staying very still on the bed.

“So pretty…” rumbled against his forehead Seungcheol, holding his face between his warm hands. Jeonghan purred in reaction to the open affection of the oldest, momentarily distracted from the arousing touches on his cock. A more firmer tug brought back the pleasure at the forefront of his mind. Another whine escaped his lips.

“ Let’s get you out of this clothes, shall we Angel?” smiled Joshua, already working on it. “ Lift your hips… Okay, back down on the bed and give me that pretty leg of yours. Good boy.. Now the other… Alright, Angel, doesn’t it feel better?” 

The question was rhetorical, goosebumps already forming on the newly exposed flesh and a drawn out moan shakily following. 

“Please.” begged Jeonghan another time, sensations swirling inside his head under the reassuring caresses of both his lovers hands. He planted his feet on the bed, drew aside his legs even more and lifted himself slightly off the mattress,  exposing his wanton naked lower half. A sharp slap on the inside of his thigh put him right back on the soft cover as a strangled moan escaped his parted lips. “Please” he said again, mind reeling back and unable to follow. Ghost touches traced the flesh from his knees to the soft junction of his legs and crotch. Delicious patterns moving up and down, breaking more goosebumps on their paths. Jeonghan trembled, mumbling incoherently and begging between whimpers as oversensitivity was starting to kick in. Someone traced others shapes into the thin skin of his wrist, going slowly toward his chest, caressing a prominent collarbone and going further down. A nail gently scraped his nipple and Jeonghan moaned aloud, trembling with the effort to stay still and unmoving on the bed. A weight -probably a leg- shifted to lay across his crossed forearms in a secure, but not unbreakable hold. Two fingers teased his lips, plunging into his mouth as he obediently opened it. There was the soft rumbling voice of Seungcheol in the shape above his head as he sucked on the digits greedily. He coated them thoroughly in saliva, his tongue playing against the rough pads and along the length as if he was sucking a cock. Seungcheol’s breath hitched, going on deeper and a bit breathless at the feeling. 

“Switch positions?” offered Joshua with his lips pinker and a bit puffed up by his ministrations. 

“Yeah” answered impatiently the oldest, already moving down the body sprawled shamelessly on the bed. 

 

It was a bit of a mechanic to get them both again into comfortable positions but they managed, a bitten laugh hidden somewhere along the ride. They removed the last piece of clothing Jeonghan was wearing as he pleaded them incoherently. Seungcheol admired the view as he settled between his Angel’s legs, putting his elbows on the shivering thighs to keep them as apart as they could be. Which was a lot since Jeonghan was quite flexible. Running worshipping hands from the ankles to the end of his legs, the oldest suddenly dipped down and licked the length from base to tip with the flat of his tongue. A muffled shouted moan answered his actions and a quick look up revealed Joshua busy kissing the life out of Jeonghan. The noises taken care off, Seungcheol got down into business. He messily licked around the base and balls, moving along the prominent vein to suck on the tip wantonly. He used his higher position and strength to keep the quivering thighs in place from where they wanted to thrown him around. There was a lot of begging from Jeonghan, words tumbling openly from his mouth as his eyes were tightly shut. Joshua was humming under his breath a soothing wordless song as he pinched his way down the older man torso. Rolling a stiff nipple between his fingers while keeping Jeonghan’s head locked in an awkward open position. The long column of his neck was displayed for their hungry eyes, his adam apple moving up and down as he dryly swallowed over nothing. 

Finally Seungcheol decided to up a bit the rhythm, spitting on his glistening fingers to add on the drying saliva coating them. Rubbing them a bit, he prodded around the fluttering hole. Massaging the area, he scratched lightly his blunt nail on the rim. Another shaking moan and a breathless “please, please, please… Want it. Please.” followed his action. Seungcheol chuckled darkly, finally pushing a finger into the wanton hole. It clutched hard around the digit, trying to get it faster inside, making it harder to get deeper. 

“Yes, yes please. Please, want it so bad, please.” Jeonghan was trembling all over, goosebumps rising with the need to feel full. Joshua smirked, lazily playing with the red lips, sometimes teasing the pink tongue and muffling the incessant begging. Angel was such a pretty sight when he wasn’t in control anymore, all needy and begging and completely at their mercy. Rising on his knees, the American positioned himself facing Jeonghan’s face, back to Seungcheol. He lowered himself using a hand to stabilize his precarious position, and the other to guide his cock toward the plump red lips. As soon as the long-haired man registred the hanging cock in front of his face he began to lick at it, desperate to get a taste. It tasted heavy and salty but it felt good and there was more, pushing into his mouth. Jeonghan opened his lips, letting the cock slide inside. He choked a bit around it but refused to let go, swallowing and massaging the length as much as he could with his tongue. It felt so good, especially with two fingers inside him tugging at his walls and searching for his prostate. He moaned, the sound muffled by his full mouth as another finger teased the edge of his hole and Jeonghan just craved it so hard. 

 

Seungcheol alternated between watching the smooth back of Joshua, rippling with delicate muscles as he rolled his cock inside their Kitten’s mouth and his own fingers deep inside, dragging them in and out, trying to coax out the sweetest sounds from Jeonghan. He avoided intentionally his prostate for now, just giving him the bare pleasure of feeling fuller. Seungcheol kind of wanted to see if they could make the long haired man cum like this, untouched and so far gone into his head. He let the idea travel around his mind for a little while, scissoring the entrance and observing how the hole accomodated. His own cock was heavy between his legs, but it was easy for now to ignore the demands for pleasure.

 

“Joshua, how about we make our little Kitty cum like this, with a cock in his mouth and fingers in his ass? And then when he is still basking in his pleasure, we fuck him hard until he cums again and he can’t take it anymore. Does that sounds good to you?” asked Seungcheol, voice low and dripping with lust.

 

“Sounds good Cheollie. Sounds really good.” smiled Joshua, looking over his shoulder at the oldest while keeping his languid movements.

 

Seungcheol smirked, finally properly searching for Jeonghan’s prostate. He joined them frequently enough to know exactly where to find it. Seungcheol grinded his fingers on it in that quick, breathless pace Jeonghan’s both loved and hated. His Kitten was keening through the cock inside his mouth, saliva dribbling from his stretched lips. His thighs were shaking so hard, his hips moving both to get more and to get away from this intense pleasure. Shivers were wracking his entire frame as his cock lapped. He was so beautiful like this, Seungcheol felt his heart squeeze with the fondness building inside. He loved him, loved them both so much even not knowing yet if it was the mere crushing force of a long friendship or the beginning of a new romantic interest. Now was not the time to ponder such a loaded question, especially with the lovely noises Jeonghan was making, and the sweetest moans of Joshua chipping in. Seungcheol breathed in the scent of sex and sweet, the heavy smell of arousal close to his face as he laid his head on a trembling thigh. Jeonghan’s cock was so close and temptation to lick and tease run through the oldest mind. He didn’t indulge through, too curious about whether or not they would be able to make him come untouched. His fingers circled tight against the hard nub , giving pleasure restlessly. Jeonghan was spasming now, so responsive, so beautiful. 

 

Jeonghan’s found it hard to breath through the sensations drilling his prostate and the cock stretching his mouth, sometimes gliding near his throat and restraining his air intake. It was making him fuzzier, forced him to feel more, harder, better. He was so, so close, trembling and straining with pleasure. It was building inside of him, waves upon waves, edging on painful with their intensity. He loved it through. Loved to be pleasured so much, so hard it couldn’t help but become a tad painful. Loved to be restrained by Joshua’s hands and weight on his wrist, loved to choke around his dick, loved to have his thighs pinned down by Seungcheol, to feel so exposed but also safe in their arms. Loved to have Seungcheol’s merciless fingers inside of him, hard and demanding. 

He tried to warn them, to tell them he was going to come without their explicit order, but he couldn't. His orgasm washed him far, far away in his body. Just a pile of nerves ignited alive, kept together by flesh and bones. The cock inside his mouth was gone and he kinda missed it, missed the taste and the weight against his tongue. Missed the way he couldn’t breathe right and the way it made him feel used. He spasmed and whined when the fingers inside his ass brushed lightly against his sensitive prostate. Jeonghan’s felt so overwhelmed, so raw and needy for their hands, their cocks, their bodies. He wanted the heat and the affection, the knowledge he was desired and cherished, that he made them hard and wanting just as much as he was needy for them. He might have voiced some of his desires because two pairs of arms and two bodies plastered themselves against him, providing warmth and comfort. There was shushing sounds and hands petting him. No fingers to clench around, but the sensation of being cradled and wanted was much more intimate. 

 

“You did so well Angel, so good for us, you’re so beautiful and I love you so much. You handsome man, I love you, I love you.” said Joshua, voice dripping with a love too big for his bones.

“He is right Kitten. So so beautiful, you should have seen yourself.” added Seungcheol while rubbing Jeonghan’s back.

 

He was still trembling while they gently cleaned the mess on his stomach, then rearranged him on the bed, knees and elbows on the comforter. A hand guided his back in a more curved position, showing him off for their hungry eyes. 

 

“I’m taking him first if that’s okay Cheollie? I’m harder than you are, and honestly done with patience.” asked Joshua with pretty eyes.

“Fine by me, I’m pretty sure I’m too soft now anyways.” nodded back Seungcheol, already shuffling to stand on his knees before Jeonghan’s face.

“Sweet.”

 

Joshua gracefully shifted behind their submissive lover, scratching lightly from his lower back to the curve of his ass. Goosebumps raised in his path, making him smile. Guiding his cock, he rocked the head into the lax entrance. Jeonghan moaned hungrily for him but did not move, waiting patiently for him. Joshua cooed softly, before taking him in one slow, deep movement. His beautiful lover keened again for him, begging him to move because that wasn’t enough. Joshua didn’t through. He stayed, making small circles just to be that much more frustrating. It worked through, Jeonghan’s ass clenching in sheer need and aggravation around his cock. He watched with fascination the entrance fluttering helplessly around him. He traced his thumb around the edge, rubbing it and listening to the desperate whimpers of more. A quick look above this entrancing hole, and there was Seungcheol with a hand around his cock, playing with himself as his other hand held Jeonghan’s face close enough to have a good show, but not enough for him to touch. The oldest was fully hard again, precome pearling around the head and ordering Angel to watch, daring him to look away. It was a very arousing sight, and Joshua really didn’t feel as patient anymore. He began to set his space, preferring long deep thrusts over shallows quick ones. 

 

Joshua finally moved inside of him, stimulating again his sensitive prostate and filling him properly. It was relief against the need pressing inside his head, inside his bones to the very tip of his toes. Seungcheol still dangled that beautiful cock in-front-of him and he wanted… _God he wanted it so badly._ The hand supporting his face was gone but he didn’t need it. Jeonghan only needed that cock inside his mouth. Now. When the hand came back, gripping a fistful of his long hair and shoving his head up forcefully he tried to leap at the beads of precome with his tongue. 

 

“Do you have any idea about how utterly sexy and debauched you look right now Kitten? Of course not you don’t. You would be shyer if you could see yourself begging for my cock right now.” praised Seungcheol, wonder sweet in his voice.

 

He had that liquid look in his eyes, as if his whole being was an inferno hidden under his skin. Like he was fire itself, and they were the match that ignited it. Jeonghan moaned aloud, but neither Seungcheol nor Joshua precisely knew which one of them set it off. Their submissive lover still had his tongue out, ready to lick if only he could touch the cock just an inch away for him. 

 

“That gives me an idea, Kitten.” whispered the oldest man.

 

Seungcheol quickly lifted his hips, bringing his cock flat against Jeonghan’s tongue, before swiftly pulling it away. A whine disapproved of his actions, which only prompted him to do it again, and again and again as Joshua slowly fucked Jeonghan. Catching on his game, the american started to push harder, his hips moving Jeonghan’s whole frame with his movements, making his face and tongue bump against Seungcheol’s cock for a quick lick  then dragging him away. 

 

“Open up Kitten” ordered Seungcheol, and Jeonghan immediately did, mouth as open as he could while waiting for Joshua to fuck him back to it.

 

It was a bit difficult to get the angle right, the first pushes making his cock slide against Jeonghan’s face more than inside his mouth but after a few tries Seungcheol figured it out. One hand at the base of his cock, guiding him inside this open, wet mouth just shy of his throat and the other hand fisted around his hair, to make sure Jeonghan will stay in the right path. It was enough heat and friction to keep him going, but not enough to make him cum. Which was good, because he wanted to have his turn at this sinful ass too. 

 

Jeonghan honestly couldn’t figure where to put his attention. There was so much going, so much sensations he couldn’t properly proceed. He could only take it, feel himself being used for their pleasure. It was all foggy inside his head, no proper thoughts beyond the need for their bodies, for their cocks. They could take whatever they wanted from him and he would do his best to give them. It was pure elation to be this free, this honest and knowing he could be, he was safe and warm and loved. That he could whine and beg and no one would use this moment against him in ways he wouldn’t consent to. And it made him hot, made him want to beg more, for more, for everything they could give him. 

Joshua was building his trusts, going harder, quicker, and it made Seungcheol’s cock slid deeper inside his mouth, sometimes catching the edge of his throat and he can’t take him whole yet but he wanted too, wanted it to choke him and to need to time his breathes. His own cock was responding again to this onslaught of pleasure, cooldown over. He _wanted_ , he _wanted_ , _wanted_ .. Didn’t even know what he wanted now. _Just wanted more_. He tried to push himself further into their cocks, choked and drooled a bit around the one stretching his mouth, pushing that little bit more inside his throat.

 

“ Careful Kitten, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” warned Seungcheol.

 

But it happened again, and again, and sometimes Seungcheol was a bit dense, couldn’t see what was right in-front-of him but not when it was Jeonghan and not when he was this focused. He just needed to make sure it was what his pretty submissive wanted. Lifting his eyes to Joshua, he asked him to hold on for a few seconds before pushing gradually his cock further inside the wet mouth, feeling the beginning of the tight throat and he hold it here as Jeonghan tried to accommodate to the girth of him for a few seconds, before pulling entirely out.

 

“Is this what you want Kitten? Wants my cock inside your throat?” Seungcheol asked, making eye-contact with Jeonghan.

“Yes. Yes please, want it, want to try please…”

“Okay, okay.” the oldest cleared his throat and took one of Jeonghan’s hand, putting his fingers around his knee and squeezing hard two times. “This is your green Kitten. Two squeezes and it’s okay.” He did it again, squeezing four times. “This is your orange Kitten.” Then he hold the hand and tapped with it his knee multiples times in quick succession. “This is your red and we’re stopping okay?”

 

Jeonghan nodded his assent, and Seungcheol runned him again through the motions to make sure he got through the haze of subspace. 

 

“Such a good Kitten. Now open up again and remember your safewords.” 

 

Joshua was panting, bend against Jeonghan’s back during the whole exchange, challenging himself not to move. He had been close when Seungcheol asked him to stop and he wanted to use this opportunity to cooldown a little bit, last a little longer. Especially in light of this new development. Jeonghan wanting to try deep-throating? Hell yes, it was one of his hottest fantasy. Having him on his knee, cock buried inside his throat and looking with at him with this cute innocent expression Jeonghan was so good at. He felt his cock trying to leap up inside Jeonghan’s ass and it made him groan. Eventually he was allowed to move again, and Joshua picked up his pace right away. The pleasure was building again, starting from lower and quickly growing. His muscles started to tighten in response, and his thrusts were getting erratic. _So much for lasting longer_ , Joshua chuckled to himself but unwilling to stop a second time his chase for orgasm so close to the end. 

 

“Oh my god Angel - _ah_ -  your ass gonna cream me so bad, you’re so beauti - _ah shit_ \- ful, so perfect, I love you so much, I love - _aah_ -  you, I love you.. Love to see you try so hard to take Seungcheol’s cock deeper, - _oh my god_ \- Love your ass and your smile and your pranks.. _Aha_ .. _Ah_!” rambled Joshua while thrusting erratically inside that pretty hole.

 

It was the sounds Jeonghan was making, those little choked whimpers and moans as he was facefucked more and more deeply by Seungcheol that was his undoing. Groaning a moan he buried himself as deeply as he could, riding his orgasm with little grinding motions. 

Finally he came to a stop, his cock too sensitive and soft to keep going. With a little squelching sound Joshua pulled out, holding his spent cock up carefully as to not mess the comforter. He bent down his head to the juncture between Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder, inhaling slowly, trying to find a more sedate pace of breathing as his raging hormones calmed down gradually. He was feeling a bit sleepy, latching into Jeonghan’s warm back and petting him gently.

 

“Good?” asked breathlessly Seungcheol, not slowing down his thrusts in the slightest. 

“Good” mumbled Joshua back after a few seconds, before detaching himself from Jeonghan’s back and going on a hunt for some tissues to clean himself up.

 

Jeonghan was still choking each time the oldest cock got deeper than his comfort zone, saliva glistening on his chin as his lips stretched over and over to accommodate Seungcheol’s brutal pace. He felt himself clench over emptiness, missing the warmth and weight of Joshua’s on his back. He whined but did not move, letting his dominant use him as he wished. 

 

“Color Angel?” asked Joshua as he rejoined them on the bed.

 

Jeonghan squeezed two times Seungcheol’s knee. 

 

“Good” said the oldest man, still fucking that pretty talented mouth. “Hey Joshua, do you mind taking my place while I fuck our little Kitten? Let’s see if he can come again untouched, now that you made him hard and needy?”

 

“Sure” nodded the american.

 

They switched place, Joshua holding gently Jeonghan’s head in his lap, combing through the messy long hair with a soothing touch. 

 

“You’re so open Kitten, so ready for my cock.” said Seungcheol with a note of reverence while thumbing the entrance. “And you’re starting to leak Joshua’s cum. So slutty Kitten.”

 

Jeonghan’s shivered and whimpered in answer, his back arching a little bit more, exposed and needy. He buried his face in Joshua’s lap in embarrassment at Seugncheol’s choice of words, ears red but his body still in place, not shying away from their eyes. Then there was the head of Seungcheol’s cock at his entrance, and he pushed so quickly it send his mind reeling and the pace was deep and brutal, hands holding firmly his hips in place as he was pushed against the mattress. There was desperate noises and it was him but it didn’t felt like him, like it was someone else moaning and whimpering and begging for mercy and for more. When Joshua fucked him it was intense with intimate, slow trusts. He goes deep but he takes his time, picking him apart and putting him back together, melting him into putty in his arms. Seungcheol’s preferred a hard punishing pace, using his body and demanding him to found his pleasure amongst the chaos he generated. But he was also careful, angling himself to make sure he would brush his prostate, that he had pleasure to find and take. 

It was short and brutal before Jeonghan’s orgasm was ripped away from him, leaving him reeling and overstimulated. There was nothing he could do as his mind closed off completely, enduring the still rapid trusts rocking his body, brushing his abused pleasure point repeatedly. He didn’t hear himself moaning brokenly, didn’t feel himself grasping Joshua and burying himself in the comforting lap, crying out when a particularly forceful trust blinded his mind with both pleasure and pain. He was being used way past over his limits and he loved every second of it, loved the way his body was just trying to endure with only Seungcheol’s grip on his hips to keep him upright. It was raw and primal, pure sensations and no coherent thoughts on his mind. He might have blackout a little, but he was too confused, too overwhelmed to be sure.

 

Eventually he felt more liquid filling him as Seungcheol buried himself inside of him, his body weight all over his back  and his arms around him, securing him under his warmth. There was words soothing him, hands petting him gently as he slowly came around. Praises mostly, Joshua’s declarations of love and adorations, Seungcheol’s worshipping his body and Jeonghan was languid and content amidst the attention. He stretched himself a little bit, getting in a more comfortable position as they gently talked to him. He was spent and sleepy, and ready to nap a little bit but there was jostling around him, and someone was washing him with warm tissues. There were little nudges as they tried to keep him awake, because they were still in the middle of a party, in a friend’s bedroom. 

It came to him bit by bit and Jeonghan felt the embarrassment slowly taking place. He went so deep in such a vulnerable place, and what if someone heard, or came when they are still naked and basking in the afterglow? He tried to speak but his voice was wrecked and he couldn’t find the words yet. 

 

“Don’t worry Jeonghan, we’re taking care of everything.” whispered Joshua, caressing his hair and back soothingly. “Just come back at your pace okay?”

 

Seungcheol was already dressed and opening the windows, letting the air charged with sex wash away into the chilly night. He went out a few minutes to discreetly clean their toys, and came back, putting the room back into a semblance of normalcy. Jeonghan’s watched him with heavy eyelids, still partly gone and very sleepy. 

When Seungcheol was done with his preparations, they both helped Jeonghan dress and fix his disheveled appearance. There was jokes and small talks in-between brushing his hair with fingers, putting his socks and shoes back. Jeonghan was more lucid, more alert and definitely very self-conscious. They talked him back from it with practiced ease, and half an hour later they were all ready to swing back into the still ongoing party like nothing special ever happened. No-one seemed to have catched on their disappearances, or if they had they kept their mouths shut about it. 

 

It was another pleasant night, another memory of their reckless youths they would reminisced about with a shared smile in a few decades down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for everyone on the ride with me for this monster of a porn fic. I hope it was worth the wait!  
> A special thanks and a cookie for everyone who leaves a comment, they are the fuel to my inspiration. 
> 
> I know this fic is finished, but if someone wants to beta it please go ahead! I would be most thankful :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is only the beginning. Thank you for reading, and I would love to see what you think about it. What do you think will happen? What do you want to see happening? I already wrote the second part, but some more inspiration never hurt!


End file.
